Falling For You
by Rdm-Chewy
Summary: Girl is Ginny, guy is Draco. Guy Girl Falling For You. Read I hope you like it! :D
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the who Harry Potter thing, yah?

Ginny Weasley was on her way to lunch when her bag split. "Oh greaaat.. just what I need, and it was only five years old too!"

"Only five Weasley?" said a voice from above. Malfoy.

"Err"

"I would've gotten ridden that pathetic excuse for a bag one in one month. And just look, how will your parents pay for all your ruined stationary?"

"Look Malfoy, just back off, I'd had a bad day."

As Ginny went to pick up her soaked pieces of parchment and books Malfoy cut in, "It's pathetic Weasley, I've always known your poor excuse of your family not to use a wand to clean up this mess, and I mean both definitions of poor there."

At that point Ginny couldn't keep it in and she screamed out "LISTEN HERE MALFOY, JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORE SIBLINGS THAN YOU AND MY PARENTS DON'T MAKE US MUCH MONEY DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! MY FAMILY HAS SOMETHING YOUR'S WILL NEVER HAVE, AND THAT IS _LOVE." _

Draco was so infuriated that he stepped forward as to hit her, but just before he remembered his father always lectured him not to hit a female, at least not in public. A complete laugh to what he did to his mother. So Draco held back but he slipped on some slippery glass from a shattered ink bottle and slammed his head on the ground before promptly passing out.

'OHMYGOSH' Screamed Ginny's mind as she quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor and did a spell to lift Draco up and take him straight to the hospital wing.

And sooo, this left Ginny besides Draco's bedside, stomach rumbling like crazy waiting for him to come to so she could apologize. Ginny was brought up in a family where if you did something wrong, however unfair it was you always apologized and this is what she was going to do.

A few minutes later Draco groaned and sat up against the pillow. What the hell was going on, last thing he remembered before all going black was stepping back from hitting that damn Weasley. And speaking off that damn Weasley there she was leaning over him with her large brown eyes open with relief. 'She actually has nice eyes' thought Draco. Not long after he mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"Malfoy! I'm so glad your awake! And I'm so sorry about what my ink bottle did, how can I make it up to you? Please forgive me." Ginny mumbled quickly, feeling really awful because now Malfoy had this large red lump on the side of his head and a nasty scratch on his temple because of where the glass cut him.

"Uggh."

"Well I'm not sure if I can do 'Uggh' but I can sure try!" Ginny replied earnestly.

"No you nitwit, my head aches madly and you yabbering on is NOT helping, just.. just get Madame Promfrey will you?"

Ginny replied, "sure sure of course. MADAME PROMFREY! MALFOY'S AWAKE!"

Draco just about killed Ginny then.

"GINNY WILL YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Croaked Draco from the bed.

Ginny could only nod vigorously and was swept aside by Madame Promfrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Yooohoooo, dis is Chapta 2!

Ginny Weasley was in her sixth year and in her element. In one years time she'd be able to do whatever she liked without Ron breathing down her neck. Not that there was anything wrong with Ron, it was just that she could always count on being busted by her bro if she did anything wrong.

Draco Malfoy was in his seventh year. And after one more year of learning preparing him for life in the wizarding world he'd already experienced, he would be out of there.

"Good gravy Collin, I feel so bad, the ferret bashed his head against the floor, I thought he died!" Blabbered Ginny to her best friend Collin. "Gin-ny, c'mon he's fine! You even told you to shut up!"

Siiigh

"C'mon, let's go get some brekky."

"Yeah ok."

As Ginny and Collin walked through the great hall, they noticed a mob of people by the notice board so they went to check it out.

"Heeey Professor Quantum is holding extra DADA classes in his and our free time!" Some random yelled.

Professor Quantum was the new defense against the dark arts teacher, and he was a very good one like that! "Hey Ginny," said Luna Lovegood, Ginny's other best friend from behind her. "You wanna join that DADA class?"

"Yeah." And with that the trio set off to breakfast, away from the throng of people excitedly yabbering on about Prof. Quantum and his extra class.

: HOO HA: In Prof. Dumbledore's Office : HOO HA:

"Professors.." started Albus in grave tones, "he's back," he finished.

"Voldemort?" asked Serverus in a steady voice.. "I thought so."

"This school will now be put under extra tight security. Hogwarts is Voldemort's main target. Xavier Quantum has kindly offered to start some extra DADA classes, and I'm sure he shall be successful because he is so well liked," said Albus, with a twinkle in his eye. However Serverus had a evil glint. Snape always wanted to practice DADA but since he was stuck in potion's.. which he still enjoyed none the less. Everybody who knew about the Order knew Snape was a spy for the Order though.

Such discussions carried on through the night, and all the Prof. decided for the good of the school and students they would not let loose this information to the public.. but to wait for the right moment.


End file.
